The Newest Sayian
by Damex
Summary: A new sayian is coming with extradionary power how will the Z warriors handle this please review
1. Chapter 1

**The Newest Sayian**

A/n: this is my first fanfic so cut me some slack

Summary: This story takes place between the gap where Gohan goes to high school and before he meets Videl so in between there Gohan is still small and is

13 years old at the time ENJOY.

Disclaimer: I don't own dragonballz but its episodes

A Sayian space is heading for Earth and what it is a great evil a Sayian. With immense power how will the Z warriors handle this new foe.

Gohan get up please. Goten said jumping up and down on his brother. Mommy's has the frying pan if you don't and she won't give me breakfast if you don't get up. Goten whined

Goten I'm awake! Gohan I'm awake he screamed.

Yay his awake finally breakfast. Goten sounded satisfied.

It has been hard for Gohan he has been thinking he has been the one who let his father die. But it was only to get worse. Gohan had tried to reach Super Sayian 2 but he not reach it again but he knew he had to find Vegeta and train.

At Capsule Corp.

Gohan had arrived at Capsule Corp. As he walked in he noticed how the walls had been covered with a odd wallpaper. Of sweets and it look it had been ripped of. Gohan finally found Bulma and Trunks sitting at the kitchen counter. Hey what's up.

Hey Gohan. Trunks said.

Hey kiddo what are you doing here. Bulma said.

I'm looking for Vegeta so we can train. He said.

You'll find in the gravity room I say that man hasn't come out of there for the last month all he does is train Ugh I it makes me mad just thinking about.

Okay thanks.

Inside the Gravity room Vegeta sat in the middle with has hands cupped together. The walls were covered with blood a lot of blood the smell was terrible but Vegeta didn't mind he just sat there.

Hey. Gohan said.

Hmph what do you want brat I'm busy he sounded irritated.

I came to train with you.

You think you will survive it. He sounded confident

Of course I can. Gohan replied

well lets begin

Somewhere else

Entering Earth's atmosphere ETA 5 minutes. The computer said'.

Finally its time to exact revenge I can feel very strong fighters on this planet and what is this Prince Vegeta whoa his power level has increased but its still not enough to beat me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA.

The lookout

Dende do you feel that. piccolo said.

I do it's heading striaght for Earth and it's energy it's pure evil. sounding afraid

What are we dealing with piccolo.

I have no idea but all I know its very strong.

it's time we gather everyone to tell whats going to happen

it's to late piccolo it's already arrived

WHAT. Then we are all doomed

The Sayian pod came down on an open field where it left a huge crater on looking spectaters could not believe it when the door opened a huge man with bulging muscles stepped out he had a scouter on his left eye and had a evil grin across his face. So this is Earth well it's not all that bad. Now lets see I detect five huge powerlevels now all I have to do is find Vegeta. Now I can exact my revenge.

At Capsule Corp.

Alert! Alert!ALERT! UNIDENTFIED OBJECT LANDED ON EARTH.

Mom whats going on whats with the noise. Turnks sounded scared.

Hold on! let me see ugh.

What is it mom.

Where's Vegeta I we have to find him now?

Inside the gravity room Vegeta AND gohan have just finished there training when Bulma came running in What is it woman where busy. Vegeta repiled sounding angry.

Whats wrong Bulma? Gohan asked.

A spaceship has this landed on earth.

So! Vegeta repiled

So it was a Sayian spaceship

WHAT! Vegeta and Gohan said together.

**GOHAN!GOHAN!**

Piccolo is that you? Gohan said.

**Yes it's me I have to tell not to go to face this new villain his to powerful even for you. **

WHAT! That's impossible. Gohan screamed.

Well then just will be a great way to just my power. Vegeta said

**No! Vegeta he will kill you.**

I DON'T CARE! and he was off.

Vegeta. Gohan screamed.

Piccolo I have to go after him.

**NO Gohan don't** but it was to let

Dende I have to go and help them .

Don't go piccolo it's to dangerous.

I have to.

Vegeta was on his way to this new villain Hmph a sayian it's impossible there were only five left me,Nappa,Radditz and Kakkarot he can't be a sayian he just can't. he thought to himself

Little did Vegeta know he was beening watched looks like his coming to me great now I can kill him .

What is this new evil can the Z warriors stand up to him or is he really that strong.

Well tell me what do you think good or bad I don't care it is my first fanfic PEACE!


	2. His Name Is Brodus

**His Name Is Brodus**

Vegeta was the first to arrive a the crashed Sayian spaceship. Where there was a huge crater which destroyed all land,trees and forest creatures heir was just destruction everywhere.

What is this. Vegeta said sounding worried.

This is no ordinary Sayian pod this can't be the it's to small my pod was much bigger. Vegeta said while investigation.

He opened the pod to reveal wires and circuits all running while a computer was saying something in a different language he didn't understand. This pod is to advanced to be a Sayian pod. What is going on here and where is this villain? Vegeta thought.

On route to the pod

Gohan was racing to catch up to Vegeta he was still quite far. Meanwhile piccolo finally caught to Gohan.

Gohan! Piccolo screamed

Hey piccolo how'd you know where I was going?

I know you and Vegeta will be going to investigate I had to make sure if your okay . Sounding worried.

So piccolo what are we dealing with. Gohan said sounding serious

I'm not sure but whoever it is has unimaginable power.

Are you sure?

Positive. Gohan we should be on our guard.. Piccolo sounding like he already knew what's about to happen.

Back at the crash site.

Vegeta walked around the crash wondering where that spaceship came and where the person who emerged from was so much questions. Vegeta didn't know that he was being watched this whole time.

Let's see if his fast. He created a small Ki blast in his hand and threw it at Vegeta. Vegeta was quick to react and jumped out of the way. What was that? Then three more came at him he quickly managed to dodge it and not even a single one touch him. Who is out there? Show yourself now. He demanded.

HEHEHEHE.

What the... When he got kicked out of nowhere and he flew in the air.

Vegeta finally regained consciousness there stood a man who was was a Sayian.

Who are you tell? Me who you are? Now!

YOU don't know well I know who you are Vegeta the Prince of all Sayians. Pathetic. Your a waste of Sayian blood you don't come near my power.

How dare you insult me. He screamed.

Who do you think you are. He asked

Me? My name is Brodus a Sayian just like you. He replied.

What! That's impossible all the Sayian were all wiped out. Vegeta screamed angrily.

Brodus stood tall wearing Sayian battle armour he has bulging muscles had also had a red scouter on his left eye and had a scar on he's cheek and always had an evil smirk across his face.

Is this how evil looks now. Ha! What a joke. He said.

You won't be laughing much longer. Brodus charged at Vegeta he dodged out the way trying to connect with a kick to the thigh but was blocked. There punches connected each other Vegeta tried he's punches were caught they were now staring at each other.

Vegeta tried to give a headbutt it didn't work at all.

HAHAHAHAHA. Is that all you've got. What a waste of time. He laughed.

Not at all. I'm just getting started.

Vegeta went Super Sayian. Now you should start running.

Let me show you something I'll beat you. He laughed.

30 Minutes later

Gohan and piccolo finally reached the battlefield and were shocked at what they saw Vegeta was knocked out lying on the floor with a huge man standing over him.

What this is impossible how on earth did he beat Vegeta. Gohan said sounding shocked.

Well it looks like we have company Vegeta looks like I won't have to kill you just yet. Brodus said laughing

Run kakabrat. His power is to great. Vegeta said before passing out.

Piccolo looks we have a fight on our hands.

Can the Z warriors stop this man named Brodus or are we all doomed

So what do you think give me ideas


	3. Agianst all odds

**Against All ODDS**

A/n: This chapter will be mostly fighting I hope the fight scenes are good.

Piccolo and Gohan stood there and watched how Brodus threw the lifeless body of Vegeta to them.

Vegeta are you alright. Gohan Asked.

Do I look alright to you. Vegeta spat.

What happened here. Piccolo asked.

I thought I could take him I even went Super Sayian 2 and I still couldn't beat him. He is just to powerful he beat me without even going Super Sayian. You should leave now I you can't beat him.

HAHAHAHAHA. Look at the proud Sayian prince your grovelling like a weakling you weren't even a challenge.

You'll pay for this. Gohan screamed.

You stop me HA. The son of Kakarot your not even close to my skill. Brodus said while he's back was turned.

How do you know who I I'm.

I know everything about this planet and who defends it. I know Goku died while trying to safe the world from Cell. How sad sacrificing his own life to save this planet. And I also know you defeated Cell Gohan.

What how does he know all of this. Piccolo asked Gohan.

I don't know but he will pay for this.

HAAAAAAAAAAAA. Gohan charged at Brodus with everything he had. Brodus simply dodged it Gohan quickly turned around trying to punch Brodus in the face he blocked the attack. Gohan started punching angrily but he blocked each one then Brodus disappeared and he appeared behind Gohan.

Gohan look out he's behind you. Piccolo screamed.

What. But before he could finish he's sentence he was kicked in the face while Brodus was laughing hysterical. Piccolo came rushing to the aid of Gohan.

Are you alright. Piccolo asked.

He's so fast I don't think I can take him alone. Gohan replied

What! Piccolo sounding worried

I don't know but when he kicked me I felt his true power it's amazing.

Well if you can't take alone then we should both take him on. Gohan looking shocked at his comment. Then a smile broke out okay. He said

Hello I am enjoying the fresh air but let's get this over with. Saying it with anger.

Were ready. They both said in unison.

Two against one I like those odds. This should be good. He said.

Both piccolo and Gohan charged at Brodus and attacked him he easily dodged them both. He formed a small Ki blast in his hands and fired it at them. They both dodged it and it made a huge explosion at contact they rushed him again and attacked. They were both attacking with punches he was easily dodging them all. He decided to attack he caught Piccolo's punch and gave one back then it was Gohan's turn as he came for the kick he disappeared. Here I am. Gohan appeared behind Brodus. I know.

Then in a spilt second he knocked Gohan to the ground.

Is that all you got. He said.

Piccolo what do you think. Gohan asked.

Well his fast I give him that but let's not hesitate with him.

Gohan powered up to Super Sayian.

Ready for round do I see you know Vegeta tried that it didn't work at all.

Well see about that as Gohan charged Piccolo followed. As they were about to make contact they flew straight up. Now Gohan Masenko- AHHH. Special Beam Cannon.

What the. As both shots hit their targets.

Both Piccolo and Gohan sounded a little out of breath. As the smoke cleared Brodus was nowhere in sight.

Then out of nowhere Brodus appeared behind Piccolo and stuck his hand through his chest.

Piccolo! Nooooo! Gohan screamed and starting towards Brodus.

But before he could act Brodus threw Piccolo at Gohan. Gohan caught Piccolo just to get caught with a Ki blast as he they both fell to the ground.

Gohan got up slowly somehow that blast took more out of him than he taught.

Are you alright Gohan sorry about Piccolo he seemed weak so I took care of him. He started laughing.

Piccolo I'm sorry I'll take care of him. As he looked down at Piccolo's body.

I had enough of this. Gohan screamed.

Really then do something boy. Brodus said

I will.

KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAA.

Gohan fired a very powerful KAMEHAMEHA at Brodus. Brodus stood still and stuck out his hand and completely stop the blast and crushed the the Kamehameha.

With one hand.

PATHETIC.

Gohan stood there shocked. What that's impossible that the same Kamehameha wave I used on Cell. Is he really that powerful it can't be I might have to go Super Sayian 2

That was a good attempt now let me show you how it's done.

What! Gohan screamed.

You can't do the Kamehameha wave that's impossible.

Really then let me show me.

He put his hands together and started to say KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA.

Energy started to gather. Now let me show you power.

HAAHAHAHAHAAAAA. He laughed.

IN the Otherworld.

King Kai has been watching Earth lately because he noticed trouble but even he was shocked at what he found.

AAAAAHHHHHHH. He screamed.

What is. Goku came running.

It's Earth it's been attacked by a powerful Sayian. While he was getting up.

What! Goku screamed.

Sayian that's impossible they are all supposed to be wiped out but if Earth is beening invaded then my son will stop him. He said.

I'm afraid not Goku his far to powerful.

He can't be that strong. He said.

He is he has already kill Piccolo.

NOOOOO. Not Piccolo. Goku said sounding worried.

Wait then what about Gohan is he all right.

Should I tell him. King Kai thought.

Well how was that I hoped you like the fight scene please let me know how to continue the story and please REVIEW. PEACE.


	4. The Strongest Survive

**The Strongest Survive**

A/n: I'm back and I hope you like this chapter here you will find the history of Brodus.

Warning: Very long chapter ahead.

King Kai! Tell what's wrong. Goku screamed and placed his hand on King Kai's shoulder.

Just cut King Kai's train of thought. What! Ow right. Goku there is something I have to tell you and it's not good.

Back At The Battlefield.

Now let's me show you how it's done. Brodus said cupping his hands together and started to scream.

KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAA. Energy started to gather now let me show you POWER!

He released the Kamehameha and it was heading straight for it's target Gohan and in a blinding flash of look only red could be seen all over. And when the smoke cleared Gohan was nowhere to be seen HAHAHAHAHA. I've done it there is no one left to stop me now as his laughter could be heard all over the forest.

Back at the Otherworld.

What that can't be. Goku looked shocked after the news he heard. No it just can't be. Gohan I'm sorry I couldn't be there.

WAIT. King Kai screamed grabbing everyone's attention.

What.

Gohan is fine but how and someone else has arrived.

Who. Goku said jumping up.

Let me see. King Kai started searching.

Back At The Battlefield.

Gohan was floating above Brodus. Just nearly missing the Kamehameha wave that almost hit him. It's a good think I'm fast. Gohan thought to himself. Now I'm must power up to Super Sayian 2. He then let out a scream AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH. And he started to power up. Down below Brodus felt the Ki rising and looked up to find Gohan powering up. Good. He said now the real fight begins. He thought. Gohan started to descend. How do you like my change. Gohan said in a ruff voice. It's nothing new to me are you ready for round three.

Otherworld.

Gohan's fine. King kai said.

Whoa. That's a relief Goku said wiping the sweat from his face.

He powered up to a Super Sayian 2. King kai said worried.

Well now the fight will end quickly.

I'm afraid not.

WHAT!

It's not enough it's a waste of time.

At The Battlefield.

The fight was intense they were going blow for blow. Each blow Gohan connected with Brodus. Brodus would punch back. The force of each blow could be felt for miles. Meanwhile a certain Sayian prince was watching this awesome display of power. When he felt another presence he looked to his left and saw Krillin hiding behind a tree.

He baldy Vegeta screamed catching Krillin attention he came running to Vegeta.

Are you alright. Krillin said.

Do I look alright to you. Do you have any Senzu beans with you.

I do. When he said this gulping watching the fight.;

Give me one now. Vegeta screamed as he said that Gohan came crashing down to Earth. With Brodus following. Pathetic this is a Super Sayian 2. Gohan's hair changed back to black. Now Brodus was walking slowly to Gohan I think it's time to kill you. He created a small Ki blast when he was about to throw it something hit out of nowhere. And he slowly started to turn around to reveal Piccolo still standing. I thought I killed you green bug. He said in a mocking tone. Piccolo who was breathing heavily as Brodus walked over to him. As he was about to attack he looked up on in surprise. To reveal Tien in the air with his hands in a triangle.

He started to scream. Tri-Beam Cannon

What is this. Brodus as the blast was heading towards him before he could react it made contact. It left a huge rectangle shaped hole. Tien started to descend and was a little out of breath.

Thanks. Piccolo said holding his knees.

No problem. He said giving a smirk.

So who is this guy. Tien asked but then was surprised by a angry looking Brodus.

But how I hit him with almost everything I got... But he was cut off by a kick to the head from Brodus. Which sent him flying and down and out.

Both Vegeta and Krillin were watching this. As Krillin was shocked in fear. Damn it. Vegeta screamed. Baldy give me a bean now. Krillin was about when Piccolo was sent through the air. Now baldy. Vegeta pleaded. He then ate the bean.

Back the Otherworld

King kai has been silent for the last thirty minutes Goku was starting to get worried when he finally spoke. King Kai what's going on down their.

It's not good what ever they do Brodus doesn't tire out or slow down. He said all this looking down.

Is he really that strong.

I'm afraid so. They are facing a villain like no other he's stronger than Frieza and Cell by one million.

What! That's impossible! Goku screamed.

It isn't.

Back at the Battlefield.

Brodus was walking towards Piccolo to finish the job when heard. Vegeta scream.

Hey. Vegeta said with a smirk.

Brodus turned around. So Vegeta looks like your ready for round two hey. He started to get in a stance to fight.

Before we start. I want to know.

Know what.

Why attack this planet don't you have a reason.

Oh. I have a reason and I'm shocked you don't remember me this look at my face. Brodus said with a smile.

Vegeta began to inspect his face carefully but still couldn't notice anything. Then was interrupted by Brodus saying. Nineteen years has been a long time hasn't it Vegeta or should I call you Baka.

Vegeta then stood there with a shocked face only one person called him that. The thought this Brodus was laughing. Impossible Vegeta screamed you're suppose to be dead. Do I look dead to you Vegeta. Brodus replied. Should I tell you my story.

He cleared his throat and began. We were kids on the planet Vegeta remember the best of friends. We shared secrets,fight tips and power levels but all changed when your father saw this making you weak. He then ordered to to have my family killed and that night we were having a dinner. When troops barged in and took my family and at the door I saw you and your father standing their at the door he was laughing. He looked at you and then you both started to laugh that moment frozen in my brain forever. You killed my whole family but I managed to escape and took off in one of the pods. But on the same day I heard Frieza had destroyed planet Vegeta I was angry because I could never take my revenge on you. But I never gave up I trained on every planet I visited each time becoming stronger. I was determined to be the strongest Sayian ever. But then I heard that planet Frieza had been killed by someone named Goku and I heard you were their and living on Earth so I decided to go to Earth to get my revenge. But when I arrived you guys were having a problem with androids and cell. So I watched and learned each one of your techniques.

That's my story in a nutshell.

Now we fight. He started to charge.

Back at the Otherworld.

Vegeta isn't strong enough the Earth is doomed. King Kai said sounding sad.

No! Goku stood up it won't end. King Kai send me back to Earth now.

I can't do that Goku it's impossible. You're dead.

But I can send you.

As both King Kai turned around to see baba.

Will Goku be sent to Earth in time or will Brodus win it all find out.

Hoped you Guys enjoyed it sorry for the long chapter Brodus story was so long I had to fit it in. PEACE and please review


End file.
